charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed (power)
Allowing a magical being to move at great pace, the power of Speed is bestowed upon many creatures in the Magical Community. The power can be classified as Hyper Speed, Lightning Speed, Super Speed and Celerity and range from a quick pace or to the quickness of light. It is a highly useful power offering the user the ability to attack a victim without detection and to achieve goals as quick as a blink. Notable Beings Possessing Speed Beings possessing the power included: Dog, the Chinese Zodiac One of the twelve Chinese Zodiacs, Dog was able to move with the quickness of light which he used to protect Piper Halliwell when the demon Novak and his demonic brood appeared in Halliwell Manor trying to capture Buddha's Staff. : Upon attack, Dog grabbed Piper and transformed into a blur as he sped through the foyer of the Manor and through the front entrance to the home, where he stopped with Piper on the porch telling her to protect the staff at all costs. He then sped back into the Manor to continue battle with the demons. Mitchell Haines A male witch reluctant to use his Wiccan powers, including his gift of Speed, after his fiancee was killed by demons, Mitchell Haines was assigned to be the first charge of Paige Matthews but was hesitant to cooperate with her. : However, Paige tricked Mitchell into using his power by glamouring and pretending that she was injured in a car accident outside his autoshop. Mitchell heard the car crash and saw what had happenedd and he move with the quickness of a blink to the car and grabbed Paige and sped back into his autoshop where he place Paige on the ground. She then glamoured back into her normal self, to Mitchell's shock and discontent but she explained that he was meant to use his power for good and after opening up about his fiancee, Jennifer, and arriving to late after demons attacked her, Paige was able to make him understand they were just people with the ability to help others. : Mitchell then used the power to save Phoebe Halliwell by speeding to the demonic sorceress Imara and cutting off a piece of her hair while she was in Phoebe's body and escaped quickly enough that the Charmed Ones were able to make a potion, vanquishing Imara and returning Phoebe's soul to her own body. Celerity Demons Bestowed with the quickness of light, the Celerity Demon were a powerful breed of demons that could attack in sheer invisibility and escape with detection. The Celerity Demon known as Sarpedon used this ability paired with a special amulet to capture Guardian Angels in an attempt to gain enough Angels to guide him against the Gathering Storm, the Avatars. However, Sarpedon was found out and vanquished. Manticores Reptilian, beast-like creatures, the Manticores are pack demons that communicate in high pitched cries and can move with great speed. : Thinking that a beast had kidnapped Piper, Paige and Phoebe worked with a group of Manticores to find Piper and kill the beast, Derek, who was really a harmless man, accidentally transformed into a creature. He was only trying to protect his son, but Paige and Phoebe did not know this and when they found Piper, a Manticore sped to Piper grabbed her and took her to her sisters as the Manticores attacked the beast. : Piper was able to explain to her sisters and they saved Derek in time and vanquished the Manticores. Dwarves Descendents of the Seven Dwarves, these magical creatures have the power of speed as exhibited by a Dwarf that appeared in Halliwell Manor to try to weild Excalibur from it's stone. As Piper asked him to leave he sped through the porch, sniffed a flowe and then sped off. The Aggressor Created by a young boy, Kevin, to protect himself from his bullies, the Aggressor was projected into reality from one of Kevin's drawing, which he was able to do through his power of Projection; ultimately Kevin is the one who took on the appearance of the Aggressor. In addition to other powers such as Super Strength, Invinsibility and others, the Aggressor possessed Super Speed allowing him to move as quick as a speeding bullet protecting him from impending attacks. Rat Demons Demons with the power to shapeshift into rats, possess the ability to travel extremely quickly. During an attack at the Manor, a Rat Demon exhibited the power, being able to thwart capture and death by speeding away from the sisters. Trolls Existing in tween places, these mystical small creatures have the ability to travel at great speeds. Notably, a troll used his power of speed to cause the demon Zankouto fall from the stairs in Halliwell Manor. The Charmed Ones After a demon, Ronan captured Kevin to use his power for his dark purposes, Kevin drew three superheroines causing the Charmed Ones to transform into them, allowing them to gain several invulnerabilities, including Speed. When Phoebe realized she had to get to her sisters while dangling a slum lord over the side of a building, she sped off using the power. Piper Halliwell When she was infected with Oroyo Fever, Piper Halliwell's sisters Prue and Phoebe cast an Awakening Spell on her in hopes of removing the disease and awaken her from a coma. Once cast, not only did it remove the illness and wake her up, it caused her to move with the quickness of a bullet as she cleaned P3. Phoebe realized Piper moving quickly and that it was a side affect of the spell, which ultimately was reverse because other people in the hospital became infected with the fever that she had. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Powers Category: Season 2 Category: Season 4 Category: Season 5 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7 Category:Season 8